<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'Set To Me' by pushupindrag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520694">'Set To Me'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag'>pushupindrag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Kissing, M/M, Nostalgia, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Time Skip, Teasing, Volleyball Dorks in Love, canon adjacent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After their match against one another, Kageyama feels nostalgic.</p><p>  <i>“And I was gonna suggest finding a gym-”</i></p><p>  <i>“Shut up.” Hinata laughs, and Kageyama will never get over how easily that comes to him, or the feeling of him laughing into Kageyama’s mouth. Breaking the kiss with a smile, Hinata kisses down his neck. “We haven’t needed that in years.”</i></p><p>  <i>“Well you know. I was just thinking, for nostalgia's sake.”</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'Set To Me'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay this is my first time writing these guys so i'm sorry how OOC this may be!</p><p>Come talk to me about any of the haikyuu dorks <a href="https://rolllingthunderr.tumblr.com/">here!</a></p><p>Un-beta'd so please let me know if you find any mistakes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They crash into Hinata’s hotel room as soon as they’re able. Still riding high from the adrenaline coursing through their veins. They’d managed to leave the party downstairs as fast as they were able. Although Kageyama’s pretty sure they hadn’t been as sneaky as they thought they had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they’d be able to see their friends and catch up tomorrow anyway. Nobody could fault them for wanting to celebrate on their own. Now, this time was for them. After matches always had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell Sho’.” Kageyama gasps as Hinata shuts their hotel door by forcing him against it, hands going under his shirt to his chest as he leans up to kiss him, both already breathless. “And I was gonna suggest finding a gym-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Hinata laughs, and Kageyama will never get over how easily that comes to him, or the feeling of him laughing into Kageyama’s mouth. Breaking the kiss with a smile, Hinata kisses down his neck. “We haven’t needed that in years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you know. I was just thinking, for nostalgia's sake.” His voice falters, just a little. Because after his loss, he was feeling nostalgic. Sure, they had been neck and neck with wins and losses for years with little things. But this was bigger, an unexpected direct parallel to their first meeting. It felt like something cosmic, and definitely something important.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really, it had just made him want to go back to the gym and practise sets and spikes again. Like they had when they were kids. When ultimately, they were slowly and begrudgingly falling in love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When had he gotten this fucking sappy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not really surprised when Hinata pulls back, hands pulling out from under his shirt with a soft smile. They could read each other like well worn books now, although they were more like the ones with cracked spines and writing in the margins. “Come on then. Let’s go find somewhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning in for a quick kiss, Kageyama pulls his phone out, turning it so Hinata can see the screen. He’s pulled the map up, closest 24 hour gym selected with the directions ready. Maybe, he’d been looking for a place during their very quick dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking dork.” Hinata giggles, tip toeing to kiss his nose. “Let’s get changed and go. We can jog there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Race there. I’ve got to get another win in now you know. Keep ahead and stuff.” Kageyama takes a second just to watch Hinata strip, eyes lingering on the muscles in his back that are shifting as he pulls his shirt over his head. Moving up, he eyes his shoulders, then catches Hinata’s eye when he turns around and blushes, eyes going to the floor as he takes his own shirt off, fumbling with the buttons as he grabs his bag from the floor to shove it onto their bed for the night. Looking for a clean shirt and shorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so cute.” He hears Hinata almost whisper and rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No really, the way you still blush. It’s cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could find the gym on my own you know-” He says it as nonchalantly as he can as he fights his deeper blush, finding his clean clothes and shoving them on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noooooo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought.” He grins smugly over his shoulder, chuckling when he finds Hinata dressed and pouting. “Come on then idiot. Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing his jacket, he checks he’s got the hotel keycard and his phone as Hinata grabs their smaller bags with their shoes in. “Should I grab a volleyball in case they don’t have one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Kageyama grabs his own bag as Hinata goes back past him, putting the keycard in there as he pockets his phone. After more than a few embarrassing incidents, he refused to lose another hotel keycard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You warmed up enough for the run?” Hinata asks when they get out of their room and go to the lift and Kageyama shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably? I’m still tense from the game so-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on then do some stretches-” Hinata grins, all mischief as he starts some more elaborate stretches as they wait for the lift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not here c’mon-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotta get warmed up if you wanna win babe.” He smirks, and oh it was on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their competitiveness now was definitely hardwired into their brains and life at this point. It was jut part of who they were. But that meant every aspect, and with the smirk Hinata sends his way Kageyama can’t help but reach out, grabbing his boyfriend by the front of his shirt to reel him in for a probably too deep kiss given how public they were in the hotel corridor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re on.” He smirks right back when he breaks away, grinning at the stunned look on Hinata’s face before letting go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata just goes straight back to stretching, but there’s a flush high on his cheeks that Kageyama knows will slowly travel down and end at his shoulders and well, that was definitely a thought for later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s the one who wanted to go to the gym after all. So he would wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does a few stretches too with that in mind, mainly his legs as they wait. And they both continue in the lift given it’s thankfully empty save for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this is fair. Show me the map again.” Hinata asks as they get out of the lift. Already leaning over his phone so Kageyama hands it over. It was pretty much a straight line to the gym, just a left turn at the end of what would be a fifteen minute jog if they weren’t racing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’easy. Even you can get there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey shut up. I wasn’t the one who got on the wrong train and ended up in an entirely different town a few years ago-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well </span>
</p><p>
  <span> wasn’t the one who got so lost in a city he ended up crying in a coffee shop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was one time-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we thought you guys were upstairs?” They both look up to find the younger Coach Ukai smirking lazily at them from where he was stood in the middle of the foyer holding a few drinks. “What, you guys that quick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the teasing remark they both snap to attention, a habit from when he used to be their coach and he chuckles at that. “What are you doing down here? You ain’t celebrating upstairs? We’re all still here tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Kageyama blushes when Hinata answers the question. Or well, he’s not sure which question he’s actually answering but he hopes it’s not the first. “We’re going to the gym.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, you guys are still doing that?” Ukai laughs. “Guess old habits die hard huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Kageyama nods, not wanting to tell him that this was actually different now to their usual post game habit. His old coach definitely didn’t need to know about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well go on then. Go on. I won’t tell the others. You probably want time on your own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Thanks coach.” They chorus, completely absent-mindedly and they all chuckle then before Ukai waves them away. Thankfully ignoring their blush and the way they hurry out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a good guy.” Hinata grins as they walk out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Good coach too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The best coach.” And well. He’s not exactly wrong. Kageyama had had a good amount of coaches at this point. And maybe it was nostalgia or the fact that Ukai was the one to truly get him to be a better player, but he really was the best coach head ever had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He turns his face to the breeze as they make it outside into the night, automatically looking up to find the stars and sighing when he can’t see them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll go back soon for a break.” Hinata says, looking up too. “We’re gonna stargaze so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you fall asleep in a field again i’m leaving you there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was one time! Anyway.” He turns, and Kageyama automatically shifts his stance at the tone. “GO!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a different sort of adrenaline rush competing with Hinata. And even with small stuff like this, it never went away. With games and events, it always settled in his stomach. Sometimes heavy, sometimes not, but always in his stomach with a sense of foreboding surrounding it. But with Hinata, the competitive adrenaline always landed somewhere in his chest. It’s like it twisted around his ribs and stayed there, it made him feel lighter somehow as it settled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was love, he guessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s glad the streets are empty. With people either at home or still out drinking so they’re not stopped as they race. The breeze turns bitter as the wind whips past his face and it’s nice given how warm he’d been during the day. He almost loses his footing at the turn but makes it, skidding around the corner he continues on to the lights he can see of the gym, Hinata close on his heels which only spurs him on further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YES!” He throws his arms up as he whisper shouts when he makes it to the doors first. Turning to smirk before he’s almost bowled over with Hinata colliding with him, unable to stop his momentum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d bulked up over the years with pure muscle, so it’s a lot harder now to stop him than it used to be but he does it, smiling when Hinata laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get you next time. Come on, do you reckon we’ll have the court to ourselves?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully. Probably won’t have a net though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh.” Hinata shrugs. “We can see it even when it’s not there let’s be real.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too fucking true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They get in, blinking at the lights before going over to the counter. The guy behind it is half asleep, phone hid half heartedly under the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got any courts free, maybe a volleyball net?” Hinata asks, as the guy looks up and nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. You’ve only got an hour though. After that there’s a drunk league set up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great.” Hinata grins, handing over the fee before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Down the stairs, first blue doors to the right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Kageyama grunts, already excited just for this and they head downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should tell the guys about the drunk league.” Hinata also vibrates next to him, obviously excited too. “That’d be fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I was gonna propose a few games for old times sake anyway but doing it drunk would definitely add to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless you fall asleep halfway through.” Hinata teases, opening the doors they find. “You pass out after two drinks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off, it’s not my fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Hinata just grins. “Oh! The net’s actually set up! Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama’s automatically pulling his jacket off and changing his shoes. Leaving them by the door as Hinata does the same, eyes not leaving the net as he gets the ball out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kageyama!” He turns as he starts walking over, grinning wide as he throws the ball. “Set to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama catches it, almost losing his breath with how overcome he is. Hinata was always annoyingly beautiful. But now, even under the glaring fluorescent lights and the fact that his clothes are definitely old ratty ones he was probably planning to sleep in, he was radiant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah. Let’s see if you can still keep up with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did we not just prove that?” Hinata rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant with my setting. Not against me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can and will. Now c’mon. Set to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. If you think you can keep up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can. Because they both knew he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As sappy as it was. Setting for Hinata almost felt like coming home. They hadn’t done this in years. Not just the two of them like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They almost catch themselves in a loop as Hinata throws the ball which he almost catches, resting it on his fingers as he shifts them slightly for he knows Hinata’s hands will be. He no longer has to calculate the precise angle, or worry about it all being on him. Because he knows Hinata can hit it now, eyes wide open and ready as he adapts. The years in brazil had definitely helped with that. And his years setting for different people had helped him adapt too. He sets, and Hinata jumps, hands ready as he connects and with a loud THUD he makes it. Ball hitting the other side of the net before one of them, whoever is closest, goes to pick it up and they start again after very briefly celebrating. Every time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s so easy setting for Hinata, he’d almost forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again!” He demands when Hinata hits again, the thud of the spike barely finished as they share a beam. Both sweaty now as they had been playing for a while. Trying to one up each other with flourishes and tricks, trying to throw the other off. Neither seem to manage it though. After years of being together, they know each other far too well, as an eyebrow quirk or shift in foot reveals what they’re going to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s fun. And he realises as he jumps that he’s missed it so badly it’s like his heart breaks and then repairs itself within the span of a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” He blurts, when his feet touch the ground, panting for breath. It’s nothing new. They’d told each other pretty early on as soon as they’d gotten together. Not wanting their years of oblivious pining going to waste. But it’s a little out of the blue, especially given how adverse Kageyama was to any form of PDA.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Hinata’s surprised and delighted and beam isn’t a shock, looking over his shoulder even as he jumps. And still, the talented bastard manages to hit the ball. Although it’s a little weaker than it had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I.” He pauses, unsure of what else to really say. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata goes to say something, mouth open when they’re interrupted by shouting and a bang at the doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Must be the drunk league.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! It’s our turn now guys!” The guy at the front shouts. He’s a little older and definitely drunk. And he’s also definitely wearing an Adlers shirt. “Oh shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he crashes back to reality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d forgotten really, that they weren’t just them. Hinata and Kageyama. The guys who were idiots obsessed with volleyball and, as their friends would tease, with each other. They weren’t safe in their own little bubble</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, they were professional volleyball players who people knew and criticised. Who demanded attention and autographs and photographs. He hated it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t just him and Hinata like it had been in the old days. The reminder leaves a sour taste in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get out of your hair now!” Hinata grins, wincing a little when he recognises the shirt too, running to get their ball. A few of the team are wearing merch, a mixture of the Jackals and Adlers. They must have been watching the match before this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Shoyo Hinata and Tobio Kageyama.” The guy thinks he whispers. “Fucking hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we go.” Kageyama mutters to himself. This part he hated. All he wanted to do was play volleyball. Not deal with people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys play even after your games? Wow that’s dedication!” One guy slurs from the back, and Kageyama is so thankful when Hinata takes the conversation over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yeah, we just needed to work some adrenaline off. But, we’ll get out of your hair now!” He grins, and Kageyama follows him to the doors as he hurriedly changes his shoes and pulls his jacket on. “Thanks for watching tonight! I hope you have a good game! Treat the court well and she’ll treat you well back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh okay?” Someone says, obviously confused. When Hinata got like this, so cheerfully forceful, people didn’t really know what to do. It had gotten them out of a few scrapes the past few years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright bye!” And then Hinata is marching them out, breaking into a light jog when he gets out of the doors and Kageyama scrambles to follow, neither being polite as they leave. Although Kageyama’s not sure the clerk is even awake anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank fuck.” Kageyama gasps into the cold, and Hinata chuckles. Neither slowing their pace just in case somebody had followed them for a picture or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Hinata chuckles. “Let’s just get back. You can be antisocial there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets himself think in the quiet as they speed walk back to the hotel. Both a little shaked by the jolt back to reality. He’s glad to know it wasn’t just him who had been a bit swept away back there while they were playing. And he feels his chest warm with the knowledge that really, Hinata was just as bad as he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sneaking a glance, he looks at Hinata’s profile as he almost bounced along. Still full of energy, and it’s nice to see that that hadn’t changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things had though, in better ways. They were both better people now, they had grown a lot in the past few years. He wouldn’t change a thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sneak back upstairs when they get to the hotel, not wanting to run into anyone else. Or have an awkward encounter like they had had on the way out. And Kageyama lets out a heavy sigh of relief once the door is closed behind them once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank fuck it’s just us two again.” He says, dumping his stuff so he can get out of the cold sweat of his clothes. “I mean. It was worth going out. But fuck, it’s better with just us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that was fun. Just like old times.” Hinata is doing the same, both not really giving a shit where their clothes end up as they take them off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’de really missed doing that.” He admits. “Even ignoring nostalgia. I missed playing with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh babe.” He can hear Hinata’s smile as Hinata stops mid undressing. Leaving him in his underwear and one sock as he comes over, wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s waist before leaning up and kissing him. It’s definitely a continuation of the one from the lift and Kageyama smirks as he opens his mouth, gasping a little as Hinata licks into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really fucking missed you.” Hinata nuzzles into his chest once he breaks away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Missed you too.” He kisses the top of his head, nosing at the hair there as Hinata kisses at his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. Was playing with me better now or before, you said you were nostalgic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better now.” He offers instantly, there really wasn’t a question there. “Given we’re not awkward teenagers anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we have a hotel room to ourselves.” Hinata adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we have the day off tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And all we have to do tomorrow is go down to team breakfast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They share a grin then. One that starts soft but then sharpens as they break away to finish undressing with a kiss and head to the bed. It really is domestic habit and years of staying in hotels that they both check the sheets and the pillows before collapsing onto the bed. Kageyama throws the covers back, sitting up against the headboard as Hinata crawls into his lap, straddling his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you.” He says, as his hands find their home on Hinata’s hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too dork.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah. Now was definitely a lot better.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>